Cherry Blossom Knight
by ThisLoserisYou
Summary: Rather simple two parter, SakuraxSEIBAAA! Note: Sorry, I forgot to mark it as complete.
1. Part 1

I need to stop letting people dare me into silly pairings….

** Cherry Blossom Knight**

The Fifth Holy Grail War had begun not long ago.

Seven servants…seven masters. One for Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker and Assassin….

I'm walking to Senpai's house now. The sun hasn't even set in the afternoon. It's really quite pretty, seeing the sun up at this time and feeling its warm rays through the cool air. Truly a rare pleasure.

I've been doing this-walking to his house every morning and afternoon-since Senpai's injury a year and a half ago. I used to just help him take care of himself, helping to cook breakfast and dinner. Now it's just….just a tradition? I think that's a fitting name. I've gotten so much better a year later than I did when we first started now it's almost a competition to see who can make the best food for dinner. To date, I'm as good at making Western food than Senpai is (but I only think that's because he's the one who taught me…).

More than halfway to Senpai's house, I grew tense. My hand clutched the mid section of my uniform as if trying to keep in my heart. Seven Servants and seven Masters…

I am one such Master. The Master of the Rider class, to be exact. Today I am technically walking into the lair of another Master. That is, Senpai. My grasp became tighter. He would never do anything to hurt me and…I would never do so to him, either. Never.

But sometimes I…actually question that. And there's never any real precedence for it. Since the start of the Grail War, I've actually walked in thinking that Senpai has set some sort of trap for me…His enemy. The hand that grasped my chest was the same as the one with my command seals, the proof I was a Master. Two of the three remained. I wish I could just be free of any such thoughts.

The cold hardly mattered as I was within sight of Senpai's house. I felt lighter. My steps began having more of a visible spring to them. After all, I would be seeing the people I like the most!

Saber-san ate the meal I had prepared with great enthusiasm. It made the preparation worth it.

I prepared a rather…altered recipe for the miso soup I usually make. The contents of which I went to a rather extensive length to hide from Senpai and the others. ESPECIALLY Senpai. Saber-san always had a pleasant look on her face every time she looked at me. Even with a mouthful of food, her face always smiled a little bit. Usually with bits of rice along her lips.

She didn't talk much-as befitting a proper Servant of the Saber-class-but she seemed to attract a lot of attention from Senpai. He just went on and on about what we usually cook, our current standings with each other and all other sorts of general things. The smile across his face as he talked was the one I had known for a very long time. Except now it wasn't directed at me.

Fuji-sensei was going to leave early tonight, said that she was going to try to get some extra sleep in preparation for the extra hours she was going to put into the archery club. I was originally planning on going with her as well…

"Hey, Sakura!" Senpai grabbed my sleeve just as I had gotten up to leave. Fuji-sensei raised her brow in confusion. She was going to walk me home tonight.

"I know this is sudden, but…" he said, finding all the words. "Tohsaka asked me to keep you here until she gets here."

Nee-san….would actually like to see me?

I didn't like the sound of it.

"Oh…did she?…" I said, wearing a neutral face as not to upset Senpai. As my surprise faded, my anger began to build very slowly. Nee-san was far from anyone I would like to see at the moment. Or ever. Saber-san seemed curious but otherwise said nothing. Senpai however was none the wiser.

Senpai's grip loosened. "I know it's kind of sudden, but just do it for me, alright? She told me that she just wants to talk to you."

That's exactly what I don't want. If Nee-san wants to talk to me then it won't end well. Even if Senpai insists I just can't do it. I won't!

But he…Senpai's face still had that smile of his on it. He was even staring straight in my eyes. The ones that said 'I want you to trust me.'

"I don't think so…I really need to go home early as well…" I said.

"Oh come on, talking never hurt anyone. You don't really know her that well anyway so maybe you might like her a bit if you did," he said. If only Senpai knew….

Without a word I sat back down at my original place at the table. Truly, I was pathetic as not to answer immediately to the people I was most comfortable with. Even Saber-san would probably not object to anything I might've said regardless of what it was. Fuji-nee began talking with Senpai as I excused myself to use the bathroom.

Nee-san would be the one to walk me home tonight. Then again, would she even bother?…

I lied before. I told them I was just going to use the bathroom but I never intended to go there. I know this house top to bottom as it was almost a surrogate home for me away from my real home. I went towards the bathroom and ducked away when no one paid me any attention. One of the hallways had a side door that one could open into the rather expansive yard of Senpai's estate. The winter cold gently blew in, giving the mostly-finished moon the look of a perfectly spherical snowflake in the sky. I just wanted a place to sit down. If anyone comes by too soon, I'll just say that I didn't feel like going to the bathroom anymore. As weird as it sounds, I know it will convince them. I sat, staring up at the near-perfect moon in the sky. It was like a dream. Everything looked beautiful. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Senpai….

Fuji-sensei….

And Nee-san….

They can be right in front of my eyes and it will always feel like a dream. Physical does not necessarily mean real; they can talk to me but never truly understand how I feel. If it ever came down to it, they would leave me. I clutched my knees as tightly as I could and closed my eyes. I was alone now. I have no idea how long I stayed like this. Not sitting down in Senpai's house, feeling the cold wind lightly buffet my uniform. Not the Sakura who made dinner today.

How long have I…been…like this?….

The mere idea of trying to find a number for the years was something I never wanted to consult. At the same time, I always want to. And I always get an answer. The same, very correct answer. And that is "more than half my life I have been like this". I don't deserve this-this body, this life, these friends or even my own name. "Sakura." It belongs to someone who's pretty and has a quiet, normal life amongst the cherry blossoms, and her world is free of all of the pain and sorrows of the world and she'll live happily ever after. A second time, my hand clutched my chest, almost clawing at the fabric of my uniform.

"Sakura."

I was struck back into reality by the blow of these words. How long had I been sitting here? It felt like ages but obviously that's not right. My fingers felt numb. "Around an hour" is probably right. Senpai must've taken his time convincing Fuji-sensei to leave without me.

"Sen-" I turned to look at Senpai only to not see him. Who stood before me was a young girl around my age standing at the beginning of the hallway, a Western-looking girl with her blonde hair wrapped in a strange bun. Her eyes stared daggers at me but not out of hate. Mainly just concern and surprise, with a vague hint of caution.

Even Saber-san wouldn't understand.

I met her with a faint smile. "Saber-san…"

"Are you not well, Sakura? Have you been sitting there this entire time?" she said, a neutral, soft tone that betrayed her expression. Not that it wasn't full of the usual life that would normally come with being a young girl but it just seemed she was…incredibly reserved. As befitting a Servant. I wonder what Heroic Spirit she is…

"Eh?…" To be honest, the cold wind didn't bother me in the least even though it would soon leave me chilled to the bone. I stood up and missed catching onto one of the sliding doors at first, nearly doubling over again onto the floor. I had underestimated the weather-I had just realized now that my entire body felt more like a statue than a person's ordinary body. At this rate, I would be catching colds like they were fireflies in the evening.

I must look like a total fool.

But I smile anyway. Saber-san's face lightens up very similar to mine and whatever caution she held onto now was quietly dismissed.

The Servant approached me. "It is relieving to see that you are well enough to smile, Sakura," she said, "but perhaps you should rest before you speak with Rin?"

Nee-san's name came up. Even though we are sisters by birth, we were separated later on in life. We've spent years apart from each other and even formal contact has never happened between us. My left hand, formerly numb, gripped itself. All these years…all these years and she decides NOW that she wants to talk to me!

Outwardly, I shook my head and insisted to Saber-san that I would be fine just sitting down somewhere else, to which she responded by regaining her entirely stoic personage. "That will not do, Sakura."

I stared back into her emerald eyes.

"I can tell from here that your entire body must be numbed from the cold. While you may feel fine now, sooner or later it is likely you will develop a cold or perhaps worse. Might I suggest eating a helping of that soup you had prepared earlier?"

The miso? That's right…some of it I'd put in the fridge but…Saber-san left the room before I did that…

I nodded. "If you say so, Saber-san. I will be alright so please do not worry about me," I said, sealing it with a smile that would make even Senpai melt like butter.

Incidentally, I have no idea what is taking Nee-san so long.

Senpai has likewise gone missing. It had taken me a while to notice as I was eating an extra helping of the (reheated) miso soup at Saber-san's previous behest. Come to think of it, Saber-san was missing herself now…could they be fighting at this very moment? That's not right…Senpai wouldn't just leave me here by myself, would he? I know he thinks he's trying to protect me by not talking about the Grail War here (whether he knows I'm involved or not) but I have a very bad feeling about this…it's so quiet, being by myself in Senpai's house. With my miso soup now finished I put the bowls away and decided to wash away my thoughts with a bath.

Little did I know that I was a few minutes too late.

Whilst I was inside the bathroom, I heard Saber-san's and Nee-san's voices. Senpai's voice was not to be heard but I had assumed something terrible had happened. There was some sort of argument going on, some volleying of insults before I confirmed that Nee-san had left without talking to me. As she always does….

What brought me relief-despite Senpai's absence-was Saber-san's presence. Even if Senpai was hurt, as long as Saber-san is around, I can be sure that he is going to be fine. Yet not a person in the house had come to knock on the bathroom door. Did they not know I was in there? I'm sure it really is just something they are all overlooking at the moment….I'm just forgettable ol' Sakura, after all…

Agitation wove through my very being at the thought of Senpai getting hurt. While he should be alive, that is the very least of my worries. Despite what I've done to avoid any sort of conflict, it still drove itself home. Was it all for nothing? Just giving "her" away like she was some kind of pet?

No…it was necessary. If I had my Servant, then Senpai would consider me his enemy. Even if that were not the case, we would inevitably end up as opponents to one another. That was the conflict I sought to avoid. I don't care if Rider thinks ill of me. I don't deserve any kind of mercy other than….

"Sakura?"

Yet again I am found by Saber-san. I had redressed in my school uniform after the bath (as I had not exactly brought a change of clothes with me). Stray droplets of water still dripped from my hair as I dried it with a spare towel. I spoke, securing the ribbon in my hair.

"Saber-san."

Not a look of bewilderment crossed her face. Rather, what touched upon her gentle face was her normal, rather neutral expression. "I must apologize," she said, "but Rin will not be seeing you tonight."

I am well aware of that…

"I'm…sure you probably heard what was being said. That is, that Rin and I were in a rather heated conversation. I'm afraid I might have driven her away…" A tinge of regret was noticeable in her voice but not on her face at all. I've never seen someone so…composed before. Nonetheless, I smiled.

"That's alright it's just…um….how is Senpai? Is he okay?"

"….I am sorry, it was my fault…he will not be getting up for a while. His injuries are severe."

Severe…how severe? Oh my…my god…

My smile disappeared. I thought it was enough that he would be alive but…I wasn't thinking. Even though he might live, complications from injuries are bound to occur at some point. What if Senpai is hurt so badly that he might never walk again or what if he loses function of one of his arms? Worse yet, what if he loses something? I felt sick to my stomach at the very notion of Senpai being harmed. Let it be me. Let it be Nee-san or Saber-san, but please…not Senpai…

"How is he?" I asked, almost a plea. No. That's wrong; it definitely was a plea.

"He has sustained some injuries to his abdomen but he will recover. They will not inhibit his usual routines during the daytime, of this I can be certain," Saber-san said. While she didn't smile, Saber-san herself was as relieved as I was to hear those words. Rather mild injuries from a fight with a Servant if that was even the case. I have a feeling that….she's holding something back.

I raised my voice a little. "That's reassuring. Is there anything I can do?…"

I desperately wanted to help Senpai. After all, I…

Saber-san gently smiled, as if to deliberately interrupt my thoughts. "Your concern is appreciated. Shirou is resting right now so we should leave him at peace, at least for right now. The morning might be a tad awkward for him." My own warm smile returned. "Would it be okay, then, if I stayed here tonight?" Saber-san closed her eyes and thought for a moment before reopening them and nodding. "There is little choice. I am afraid I cannot escort you to your home myself and leave Shirou unattended, obviously. Shall I prepare a room for you?"

I don't think that would work out. Saber-san probably has no idea what my preferences are. We may appear to be the same age, but there's a subtle difference between what I like and what she likes. I like to think that it matters, too. Besides I've slept over here once…even though it was a long time ago…and my bed was already made for me by Senpai…I'm sure I can do this! I waved both of my hands in front of me. "N-No I'm fine! It'll take me just a minute. I'll wake up early in the morning and put everything away so it would be like I was never here!" Saber-san seemed put off by this. "Uh…if you so wish it, but…you do not have a change of clothes…"

I turned and blushed. "That's f-fine! I'll just sleep in my underwear! That's fine, right?"

"I…..you are right, I suppose…"

"Saber-san probably does the same too, doesn't she?…"

"That is…I…that is of no concern to you, Sakura!"

I giggled a little.

"Hehe! So I guess even a Servant like you can get flustered, right, Saber-san?…" I said.

Saber's face changed. I could feel it. Everything suddenly felt cold as I realized what I had just said.

"Sakura….what did you just say?…."

Everything grew still. Time slowed down until it seemed that it never passed at all. My throat suddenly ran dry and I found myself unable to speak. Silence followed. My hand tightened for a third time around my chest in apprehension. A mental clock ran through my head-seconds ticking away like precious grains of sand in an hourglass. Instead of being sand, the grains were water, a much more vital substance. Precious seconds. I don't know how much time I had left. She might just be waiting for a short, half-witted answer before she took any sort of action.

I will be killed any second now.

No witnesses.

A minute passed. A full minute of the most tense situation of my life. There was no way out of this. The Saber-class is the strongest out of all of the seven classes and to top it off, they have the greatest magic resistance. Needless to say, my own pitiful excuse for "mage craft" would be better spent combing Saber-san's hair.

I slowly craned my head on its axis to chance a look at Saber-san. There was actually very little change in her posture or even the expression on her face. I had already lost the chance to explain myself, perhaps to make an excuse and say I just misspoke. Right now, alarms were going off in Saber-san's head. The Servant's green eyes remained locked on me almost like she was expecting something. Did she want me to say something?…

"Saber-san…I…."

There was no reaction from her. At least, any effect that was visible. Saber-san finally replied. "I am sorry, Sakura. I was being hasty. Please relax."

What?….

"Your reaction is understandable. Normally, I am under obligation to eliminate anyone who finds out about the Grail War in order to retain its secrecy." My mouth, dry though it was, attempted to swallow.

"However…?"

Saber-san than became the exact opposite of me-her body lost all tension, her face loosened and she even smiled.

"However," Saber-san continued, with a gentle voice, even, "you are my Master's closest friend and a kind person. I do not know how you came to know about the Grail War but rest assured I will never hold it against you."

One of the most important rules of the Holy Grail War…eliminate anyone who witnesses the Holy Grail War. By any means necessary. It can even take (temporary) precedence over the war itself in order to be preserved. Hearing such an obstruction from a Servant herself….much less did I expect to hear it from a Saber-class, was almost unbelievable. Whoever Saber-san was in life, she clearly placed a code of moral standards on the same level as her duty as a knight.

Or, perhaps, they were one and the same.

"Saber-san…" my throat still ran dry.

The Servant's hands grasped each other in the manner befitting a gentle, young woman. "My Master-that is, Shirou, as you might have guessed-would certainly want it that way as well. Indeed, I will protect you as I would protect my Master-naturally, I would have no arguments from him regarding that." I had finally managed to let out a sigh of relief. Something akin to a smile returned to my face as I turned to bow, humbly, at the knightly Saber-san.

"Really?…"

"I swear it."

"Thank you, Saber-san."

"You are most welcome, Sakura."

"I…" my eyes shifted as not to meet the emerald gems that were Saber-san's eyes, "I would like to ask you not to tell Senpai about this," Saber-san's eyes grew in surprise, "I don't want him to know how I know or that I know at all. I don't want to trouble him. Senpai has enough to worry about as it is, doesn't he, Saber-san?"

"I would ask not that you keep secrets from Shirou. But this sort of thing should be settled between the two of you, as it were," Saber-san the knight sighed, "I shall adhere to your request, Sakura. But I ask in return that you resolve this issue when you are given the first opportunity."

I nodded and smiled my Senpai-melting smile. "Okay."

She smiled back to me before telling me I should probably go to bed.

Laying my head down on my pillow, I thought about Saber-san far more than I thought I would be. She really wasn't as bad as I thought she was. My thoughts-selfish, jealous thoughts-were truly unworthy of her true self. In the morning, I would surprise Senpai with a breakfast in bed. And Saber-san would be there to help me-to help someone she has truly no obligation at all to help.

Blood Fort Andromeda

The Noble Phantasm of the Fifth Grail War's Rider-class Servant. It is a curse built to sap the mana of every living being within it's cursed wall of a dome. It is impossible to replicate in this era, where magic is at an all-time low. During the age of the gods, a time where magic was at its peak, magical spells and curses of all sorts were devised and implemented. "Miracles" would be a closer word than "mage craft". The Blood Fort is among these "miracles" devised by a particularly crafty magus from Ancient Greece-that is, who is now known as the Servant, Rider.

I dreamed about her.

There were wondrous heroes and beautiful woman that towered over the standard here in Japan. There were monsters from legend, mythical creatures with heads that would grow to replace severed heads, the magnificent Pegasus flew free in the skies of Greece and gods and goddesses had blessed the entire land with prosperity.

A woman stood alone on a cliff overseeing the ocean. Her long, purple hair flew in the wind. She was the oldest of three beautiful sisters and the strongest among them. Strong enough, in fact, to possess one of the most powerful and absolute set of the Mystic Eyes. So powerful, it was, that a mere glance would turn anyone she looked at to stone. So powerful, it was, that it had to be sealed at all times by a dark brace. She was considered a heretic, a witch, a dark-hearted oracle despite the fact none of these were true.

I could feel her chest as if it were mine. A cool sea breeze gently kissed the light skin of her, of OUR, face and neck. I could feel our long, Rapunzel-esque hair be as free as the seagulls that squawked in the sky, like so many leaves in the wind. Most of all, I could feel the apprehension gripping her heart. Not long….not long….not long….

Her time on this earth was relatively short. In the Age of the Gods, such things happened to people who had great and terrible power. Reviled as a monster, she soon became a literal one. I've never felt something so close and so dear, only to lose it all in the end. She prayed for death once. But she could never take her own life because…because…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

. becau se becau se

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.because

.

.

.

.. because

.

** "…ri…..r…ri….r….ri…er….rider…."**

I've never been in a hospital bed before. Come to think of it, I've hardly even been inside of a hospital to begin with.

I did come here when Senpai first got hurt a year ago but that was about it. Injuries in the archery club were scarce and could usually be solved with a quick rest and a few applications of band-aids and a then followed by a quick, yet hearty, snack. Injuries of this caliber, however, were definitely not from said club.

The one known as Sakura Matou-me-sat upright in her bed, dressed in the usual hospital gown all the patients were wearing.

Blood Fort Andromeda. Rider's….my Rider's Noble Phantasm. Nii-san used her Noble Phantasm to try and murder everyone in the school but someone stopped them before it was possible…Rider…did….this…

I cooed her name to myself. Her time was near. It was just something I knew….something that was inevitable. I can't provide Rider with mana in the state I was in now…drained of most of my own mana that ended up not going into anything due to the Blood Fort being dissipated before it's official activation. Then there's the fact that Nii-san was driven into a corner by none other than Saber-san and Senpai. I don't need confirmation-of all the Masters, Senpai would put priority of destroying the Blood Fort above that of the Grail War. The fact that my Command Spells were still on my hand was proof.

The nurses had told me that many other students-most of the school, in fact-were sent here but some of them were healthy enough to leave (unlike most of us). Everyone keeps asking anyone else they can as to what exactly caused a mass blackout like the one that happened. They will probably wonder until the end of their lives the question to an answer they are strictly forbidden to learn.

The ribbon in my hair remained, however. I requested no one was allowed to take it off and they approved. No matter what….

My eyes widened as I wondered if Senpai would come in and visit me.

Regaining more and more consciousness, I became aware that I shared a room with several other students, a few of whom I recognized. Mitsuzuri-senpai was to my left, in fact. She smiled to me as our eyes made contact, her brown hair looked more vibrant than it usually did. I giggled and couldn't help but smile back. My stay in the hospital wasn't looking to be so bad, if still a little…dull…

I mean, we didn't even get our homework when the Blood Fort was set up…

It got late fast…but the next day was much, much slower. Almost like torture.

While I had heard that most of the students and staff were still to be confined here, most of the students in my room were showing signs of advanced recovery and were allowed to go home and rest there. Mitsuzuri-senpai sat down on my bedside the instant she found out that she had recovered.

It's funny, almost…how she says she "has no idea what came over her" and "what the hell just happened to everyone" at the school. Said that "that was one hell of a gas leak!" after it all. Most of everything that was going on seemed like a blur to me, like looking at everything through frosted glass. I smiled to Mitsuzuri-senpai whenever I could and sometimes with a 'yes' or a 'no'. What makes this even more of a punch line is that I cannot tell her the truth about what had happened.

What's more, it is my fault.

I don't show it. I never do. It would just upset everyone.

"Mitsuzuri-san," said a nurse, "your parents are here to pick you up."

Mitsuzuri-senpai didn't even look at the nurse. "Duly noted. What about Sakura? Surely her grampa is here to pick her up as well, right?"

The nurse did not concede an answer.

My senpai didn't budge and merely folded her arms in a huff. "I'll stay here as long as I like, thank you very much!"

A couple of orderlies had entered the room. I think Mitsuzuri-senpai has quite the reputation…

"Woah! H-hey! Don't tell me Dad-" MItsuzuri-senpai was then being tugged by the nurse and the two orderlies out of the room. "H-hey! Sorry about this, Sakura! Looks-ergh, you bastard!-looks like I'll have to let everyone know you'll be missing the next few meetings!"

"Senpai….!"

With her free arm, Mitsuzuri-senpai raised a thumbs-up. Very American-like, if I ever knew one, and she smiled. Without another word, the door was slammed shut along with the disappearance of my archery club captain.

I stared at the door for a long time. Everyone in the room was now gone, vacant rows of beds lined up only to have the pattern broken by one bed-by mine. I was just another person in the archery club, and a freshman at that, so why did Mitsuzuri-senpai try to stay with someone as insignificant as me? Why…why!

My heart felt like it skipped a beat and began a mile-long jog. My command seals almost looked like they were talking to me with their faint glow. Nii-san…why would he do all of this? Just to win the Grail War at the cost of everyone he knew at school?….even me?….

….if Rider were still mine…

…If I still had all three of my Command spells…

…no.

I don't care.

Nothing and nobody could make me have to fight Senpai. Not even Rider.

Apprehension hung low on my chest, making me even more aware of my body. My heaving breasts. My long, seductive hair. All of my main curves were more feminine than many of my female classmates. It is certainly true that this body of mine is why so many male classmates have asked me out. Almost every other week it was somebody else: from Takeru-senpai to Ako-san, to even the foreign student, Rachel-san…I hate it. I hate this. Sakura Matou's body is nothing more than that of a lewd-

"Matou-san, there's someone here to see you," said one of the nurses. My eyes immediately darted towards the door. Senpai came to see me? Fuji-sensei has yet to recover…So it has to be….

Instead of Senpai stepping through the door, I saw a Western girl enter and stand before my bedside.

It was Saber-san.

The nurse herself looked very surprised at seeing a Westerner like this coming to see someone like me but, nonetheless, she shrugged and left us alone with a polite bow. As for myself, I was also quite surprised at Saber-san visiting me and not Senpai…why is she here?…

I wasn't going to be subtle about it.

"Saber-san, why are-"

She smiled.

"It is good to see that you are well, Sakura. I must offer my late apologies that I could not act sooner."

Oh…that's right…Saber-san must've been the one to stop Rider….

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine, Saber-san," I said, gently, "where's Senpai?"

"Shirou is visiting Taiga at this moment a few floors below us. Is there something wrong?…"

…that would mean that…"Saber-san, you really…meant what you said?"

"Hm?"

"Before, you said that….despite everything, you would protect me. You meant it?"

"Of course. I would not say such things so lightly. I will restate it-I shall protect you as well as Shirou with my life, if need be. It is the oath of a knight and nothing short." Saber-san's eyes seemed to be more than just staring straight into my own eyes-more like they were boring through them and straight out the other side. My very soul seemed like something she wanted to protect. Something…greater than herself, perhaps?

My hand felt numb. Would Saber-san…would she feel the same if she knew more about me?…Senpai thinks that Nii-san is Rider's Master…

Even this small show of weakness caught Saber-san's ever watchful eye. She kept her eyes on me as she occupied the space on the bed that Mitsuzuri-senpai previously held. "M'lady, is there something wrong? Try not to strain yourself," she said.

…I certainly was straining myself. Everything was still pretty blurry. And I'm no medical expert. Even if I did get a high score on my last Biology test…

"I'm…still exhausted…but I will be fine." My face certainly showed it. My head sagged back down onto the pillow.

"I am pleased to hear that."

"…Nii-san was the cause of this."

Saber-san sighed. I closed my eyes. At any second I felt like I could just fall into the pool of cold water known as a dream. Having a Servant-that is, quite possibly a hero from a child's storybook-certainly eased me into that sort of thinking.

"I am afraid…that is correct. Shinji-your older brother-ordered Rider to set up that magic dome in order to drain everyone inside of their mana. I hypothesize that it is because he cannot restore Rider's mana on his own."

"You're right…Nii-san cannot-"

"Sakura!"

"…it's fine. You are correct. Nii-san cannot restore Rider's mana on his own."

"I am not asking you to divulge your own brother's secrets!"

"Saber-san…you called me 'M'lady' before."

I felt her shift on my bed.

"…err, well, yes I did…Force of habit, you could say."

"So am I allowed to ask of you something?"

"If you insist. What is it?"

I inhaled deeply and sighed. "Nii-san cannot even be called a Magus. His magic is weak and his spells are entirely artificial. So if you would please…."

I took a deep breath. "…don't hurt Nii-san. Just defeat him so he'll surrender. Then we can all just go home."

Saber-san nodded. Each of my breaths were labored and my head felt like it was full of liquid, like a water balloon.

"Tell Senpai I am doing just fine, Saber-san. Tell him…it's okay he didn't come and see me today. And…" I added the biggest, brightest smile my strength allowed, "thank you for coming to see me. I'm very glad."

I attempted to open my eyes but even then I could barely make out Saber-san's face. Her focus on me never wavered an inch. As my eyes closed and my last remaining bit of consciousness faded, I felt a hand latch onto mine with a delicate grip that would normally be used to hold a baby rabbit.

Saber-san.…was my ally. And I will value her for this…despite what little value I can offer in return. Both she and Mitsuzuri-senpai have shown great concern for me. Is this what it's like to be loved? Such a simple notion yet I've never actually known it for a very long time. Not long ago, I would've hated Saber-san for occupying Senpai's time but…

The sound of blood splattering woke me in the middle of the night, only to bear witness to the event that slew my Servant, Rider. I barely comprehended the light through the dark and my own blurred vision but at the same moment, the Command Spell on my hand disappeared entirely and I felt my link sever with its passing.

It was inevitable, I guess. I had asked Saber-san not to harm Rider if she could but I guess it was just wishful thinking.

Although I'm not positive that the light came from Saber-san, few Servants are capable of such might as that.

…

…..

…...

…...

My mind went blank for a few minutes at least.

I was dreaming about Rider before it happened. The blood had come from Rider, not me. No blood was found anywhere near my presence but as-is, the blood I heard was very real. I clutched my head as it throbbed with a forbidden magic. Every pulse-every heartbeat just prolonged the pain I was feeling.

Rider…Medusa no longer exists. Back to the myths of legends: I will never see my Servant ever again.

And it's all my fault.

Less than half a day later, in the late morning, all of my strength returned. And first up on my list of things to do was to go to school!

Dinner for today will be extra special. This time, I'm preparing my secret "Bento-two-point-Oh!" for everyone! (Even Senpai doesn't know the ingredients and it won't even be his first time eating it!)

Mitsuzuri-senpai met me at the school to tell me that I didn't have to come to archery today (as practice would usually still happen even on days off). It was mostly her telling me that, despite how I might feel, it would be a stupid idea to come to practice when I'm not at my best. It was almost hilarious to watch her argue to me. By that, it was mostly my meeger protests, barely a few syllables apiece, to Mitsuzuri-senpai going on and on about how crazy last night was and how some people had to be readmitted to the hospital because of their constitutions. While I myself assured her that I was perfectly fine, Mitsuzuri-senpai merely folded her arms in a huff.

"Che! Yeah, right! When I visited you the other day," my senpai said, "you could barely nod your head! I think you probably understood maybe every third word I said. And what's with these bags underneath your eyes?"

She motioned to the dark blotches beneath my eyes. They weren't exactly a failed attempt at applying make-up. "You know you're supposed to sleep at night, right? It's what sick people do. Exceptionally well."

"I just-"

"Hey hey!" she said, in yet again a very American-like way, "you wanna argue with me, Sakura? Then you might wanna prove to me you can walk a straight line."

Her eyes glimpsed at my shaky legs.

"I understand," I said.

My senpai smiled warmly.

"But what about tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it."

"And the day after?"

"Depends."

"This incident really hindered our capability to practice, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Sucks, doesn't It?"

Her smile was infectious. Before I knew it, I was trying my hardest to stifle a laugh at how casually Mitsuzuri-senpai was tossing aside anything pertaining to archery practice. That's our senpai, for you.

"I got permission from the school to check all the archery equipment and all that boring Club President stuff. And you'd be silly to think you were the first one to arrive, thinking there was practice."

There was more.

I stayed with Mitsuzuri-senpai for a bit longer before I was shooed out. Rather roughly, actually. Actually, she almost literally threw me out the school gates in order to get me to leave.

I was met face-to-face with Nee-san just outside of Senpai's room.

"So…Senpai went out shopping?"

My sister ran a hand through her dark, flowing hair. Her Servant-Archer-had been sent outside. Thank goodness.

"Yeah. He's just grabbing a few groceries. Nothing so serious," said Nee-san.

"I see…" I averted my gaze. "Tohsaka-senpai, about last night…" "Hm?" Nee-san seemed rather…disinterested. Disgusted, almost. But not at me. At something else, rather…most likely at Senpai. "Oh, you mean Saber using her Noble Phantasm?"

"So it was Senpai who defeated Rider last night…"

Nee-san nodded. "According to Saber, she even confirmed that Shinji wasn't harmed at all in the confrontation. Aughh…I hate to say it, but Shirou might just have it in him to finish what he'd started." I smiled lightly at Nee-san's surprising enthusiasm. Even though it actually kind of annoyed me. In response, my sister stared back at me in surprise. "Nee-I mean, Tohsaka-senpai? Is something the matter?"

"You worry me sometimes, Sakura."

"Huh?…"

"I mean it," she said, pointing her finger in a gesture as if to say "as a matter of fact…" "At any rate, that talk that we were going to have the other night is basically null now. Sorry I stood you up at another person's house." Nee-san didn't have me convinced of her sincerity.

I merely waved off the notion and said it was fine. I really wanted to see Saber-san right now and, frankly, Nee-san was one of the last people I wanted to see right now. Although I do wish we could be friends or…more preferably, actual sisters for once. As is, Nee-san barely even knows that I'm there most of the time. Nearly all of the time, even before high school, before middle school-ever since we were separated. I can't hate her but it's almost impossible to like her, too.

Please, Nee-san…

She lightly nodded her head and stood aside to let me into Senpai's room, which was, according to Nee-san, occupied by Saber-san at the moment (I was really intending to just go into her room via Senpai's).

"Sakura!"

The sudden shouting of my name spooked me as I was closing Senpai's door. In Senpai's futon lie Saber-san. Not resting, not even tired, her emerald eyes were beaming straight at me with a slightly agitated strain in her voice. I hurriedly got onto my knees right next to the futon, almost stumbling over nothing in the clumsy attempt. "S-Saber-san!"

"I would ask why you are out of the hospital so early."

I pressed my fingers together a few times. Saber-san probably did not want me to immediately come back after just having recovered.

Saber-san sighed. "You realize it is dangerous to come here? Surely you know of the risks involved, Sakura." The rest of Saber-san's body looked almost completely immobile. This proves it.

"Saber-san, did you…you defeated Rider?"

"I did. And Shinji escaped with his life as far as I could tell."

I sighed in relief. Nii-san was alive after all. Saber-san kept her promise to me….

There was a long, quiet pause. Few words were spoken between us. Mostly, it was Saber-san asking me a rare question about my school life, any "betrothed" I might have and a few other things. They were brisk, easily answered questions. I tried not to think about what, exactly, Saber-san was getting at. I failed, of course.

She sat up with as much strength as she could. "My mana is dangerously low right now. As things stand, unless Shirou can replenish my mana, I will disappear within two days." And there is no way Senpai could replenish her mana on his own without resorting to "that"…which he probably doesn't even know about…

Saber-san closed her eyes, as if falling asleep upright.

As it were, things were not looking up even after last night's victory. It may even end up as a double-edged sword to both Saber-san and Senpai. And there's nothing I can do…

…well, except one thing…

"Saber-san…would you like something to eat?…"

The Servant's eyes shot open and stared right at me, bewildered. In the blink of an eye, I could've sworn her tongue ever so slightly brushed the outer part of her lips. "Well….if you wouldn't mind…" she said.

Saber-san truly is the biggest eater I have ever seen.

A record three minutes to ravage two entire bowls of (rather hastily made, I admit) bowls of pork-friend rice and mushrooms (with various other vegetables thrown in). I had never really paid too much attention to Saber-san before, but this was the first time she was fully concentrated on her food and nothing else, and…well….darn.

"Is that all there is, Sakura?" said Saber-san.

I scratched a spot on my cheek to mirror a spot that Saber-san had left a piece of rice on. She didn't take the hint. "Senpai is out shopping right now…so please just wait until he gets back. There's still more we can talk about until then!"

Saber-san cleaned her face up with a napkin. "Oh, yes, I am sorry…it was very good, Sakura…"

I don't know how she can complement the meal I made whenever she hasn't even touched the tea I made. I even sweetened it extra for her…

Not a spot of food had fallen onto Senpai's futon, however. Her manners are impeccable. "Saber-san…I want to thank you as well…for…you know…" Saber regained her knightly posture. "It is a knight's honor-as I have made the promise, so did I fulfill it. Did you not expect a different result, Sakura?"

"Erm, n-no! I really am grateful to you, Saber-san!…"

"Something else bothers you?…"

"It is nothing. Really."

I shied my face downwards from Saber-san. Close though we may have become, this is something that no one but Sakura Matou can attest to. No outside force can intervene or conduct circumstance about my relationship with my…."sister". But…maybe…just maybe, Saber-san could help again. I picked up and held Saber-san's hand in between two of my own. I steeled myself and my heart for what was to come. The green eyes of the Servant remained fixed towards me, the inhuman gaze withering away my courage before it even began. "Saber-san…" I said, failing to hold back a red blush, "could I…ask something else of you?"

"…You may proceed."

"Did you ever have a sister? When you were alive in your past life, I mean…"

For the first time, Saber-san adopted a truly human form. She averted her entire gaze away from me for a moment or two. My hands never left the softness of hers. In fact, she grasped one of my hands with a gesture of acceptance. "Saber-san?…"

She looked back at me, stern as ever. "Yes. I did at one point have a sister. Why do you ask?"

"Did you ever get along with her?" Despite her earlier hesitation, the knightly Saber-san did not drop her façade. "I did. She might have done many terrible-even unforgivable-things to me, but I can never 'not' call her my own sister. It is unbefitting as a knight…as a human being to consider thinking such an unworthy notion. Were she here right now I would-"

"Yell at her?"

"Hmph. 'Yelling' would be going too easy. I would then proceed to conduct sword practice with her. The very same sword practice that I conduct with Shirou. Only then would I listen to any words she might have."

I smiled as I held onto Saber-san's hand a little tighter. Maybe asking someone from an entirely different era such a question might've be a silly idea…nonetheless…

"So I should…just talk to her myself?…"

"Your sister? I was not aware you had one, Sakura."

Me: "I have an older sister, just the one."

Saber-san: "Yes."

Me: "She doesn't live with me anymore."

Saber-san: "And I take it you two don't get along?"

Me: "We don't so much get along as…we just don't talk."

Saber-san: "At all?"

Me: "A little. We just don't address ourselves as such."

Saber-san: "Your sister is Rin, am I correct?"

Me: "You are. o.o;"

Saber-san began blushing a little. Our hands still hand not parted. I would be stupid to wonder how Saber-san could figure it out after I pretty much spelled it out for her-my relationship with Nee-san as it appears to Saber-san, I mean.

I sighed heavily. At last, our hands parted as Saber-san sat on her knees on the futon in direct contrast with my own posture, her gold hair appearing to shine brightly in the midday sun. I could never have known that Westerners could appear so…out of this world. While obviously, as a Servant, Saber-san truly was not of this world, her appearance was not. Rather, Servant's looks are the stuff of storybooks and fairy tales, being breathtakingly beautiful or horrifically ugly like a monster. But Saber-san…was head and shoulders above the others, or at least she looked that way. I've yet to see her fully smile but it would probably bring a tear to someone's eye to see it.

"Why are you staring at me, Sakura?" Saber-san's blush did not dissipate. "It's quite rude."

"Ahh!" I turned red as a tomato.

"A little daydreamer, are you not?"

"Uh, ah heh heh, a little…"

"I must be serious with you, Sakura. You can be strange at times. But not in a bad way."

"W-what do you mean? Ahh!" Saber-san's hand caressed the right side of my face, making my hair meet my cheek. I could not tell at all from her stoic face what, exactly, she was contemplating. This was starting to frustrate me, not being able to get any sort of hint as to what they are thinking beyond the obvious breaks in their stoicism. "Your hair," she said, "it is purple. It is strange yet it is beautiful at the same time. Are you ever ashamed of it?"

I inwardly enjoyed the feeling of this Westerner's hand on my face, gently straddling my long hair. I simply shook my head a little.

"I have never seen anyone with hair such as yours before, Sakura. And if I have, they were not nearly as lovely."

Lovely. She said my hair was…**_lovely_**.

"This is my true advice to you, Sakura. I do not know what Rin has done or what was done to both of you, you must not let it hold you back. Speak with her, confront her if you must. Such troubles that may torment you will not go away unless they are dealt with directly. Do not let these things bother you forever, marring the beauty that your mother gave you."

I could feel a tear roll down the same side of my face her hand was stroking.

And Saber-san was smiling. "Saber-san…"

Her hand left my face alone. Yet, her smile remained.

In an instant, I felt her weight collide softly into my embrace. It was a reaction almost instinctual, a feeling almost too simple. I definitely could not deny that Saber-san had just become someone very important to me, here, in a time where I had always thought there was only ever one person who truly cared about me. I wanted nothing more yet ended up with as much, anyway, here around the body of the Servant, Saber.

The lithe, yet strong body of Saber-san…

"Saber-san…" my own face smiled as I wiped the tear away, discouraging myself from shedding more for my own sake. I held fast onto her slightly smaller body, as if holding on for dear life. For all intents and purposes, I actually was. Without her, without…this love I knew I was feeling, my path would not have been an easy one…no, it would still be hard. But it would be enjoyable. A road worth walking, added by just one more person.

The hands of Saber-san never tried to pull me closer to her (not that that was really possible). I wanted to feel every bit of her, to care…her hands weakly brought themselves to the upper part of my chest and pushed me away, signaling the end of our embrace. Although it actually wasn't the end of something else that was happening between us…

I could see that the breathtaking smile had not left Saber-san's face. If anything, it was shining all the brighter. And it was all directed at me. Only at Sakura Matou.

"I…seem to have grown quite fond of you, Sakura," she said softly, her luminescent blush highlighting the delicate face of purity that was Saber-san. I rubbed back another tear that had dared to from and nodded as she had her hands now on my shoulders. I didn't need to say it for Saber-san to hear it. It felt as though I just had to think it. But it was true on my part as well.

I was growing very fond of Saber-san, as well.

By her guidance, our foreheads touched in delicate balance. Despite her near-depleted mana level, Saber-san's strength yet appeared to be anything but gone. Her eyes, green gems, stared into my own darker, plum-emboldened eyes. In those eyes, I saw my own happiness reflected, and hers reflected in mine. Moments could be eons for all we cared. Until, that is, her eyes closed. Her hands climbed to the sides of my head, sliding into my purple mane of hair as she held on and brought my forehead down to her lips. With the slightest touch, she kissed the origin of my hair, just above my crown.

"Saber-san…." I said, our foreheads returning to their original positions. "Can we stay like this…just a little bit longer?"

"As you wish, my lady," she said to me. As my knight.

End of Part 1...


	2. Part 2

**Cherry Blossom Knight**

**Part DEUX**

I am the Servant, Saber. A knight. A warrior. A king.

Those roles should never be reversed.

Yet time and again, that is being challenged.

As it stands, I am now dangerously low on mana-the source of energy which we Servants depend on to exist in this world. And my Master-Shirou Emiya-is the one to support me. He holds me close in his arms in the same way a man clings to life on a piece of driftwood. He has no power to speak of, despite being a rather well-built young man, and is not particularly good as a Magus, unfortunately. He holds me despite in such a way that it feels as though my life has meaning to him, that I'm not merely a Servant he is capable of carrying…

Now I feel his warmth on top of mine. With one desperate sigh, my mana is replenished. Thoughts of my past flooded my mind, not like a torrent, but as a gentle stream. I remembered my past life as if I were a child again, wandering a sun drenched forest full of singing birds and small animals-of the times when I did smile, the small lion cub I cared for, of my youngest years…the one time in my life where nothing mattered. I was small, and weak, yet ignorant of the bloody future that awaited me.

A glimmer of light-perhaps my Master's mind-almost seemed to say "you can have that back again, if you want".

No amount of distraction could make me forget Shirou's warmth that night. The boy I cared so much for…

My invisible sword clashed with that of the monstrous Berserker's, emitting a sound of thunder. Sparks of battle, both metaphorical and physical, flashed through the air with each strike along with the monster's cries for blood.

Even with my mana replenished, this would not be easy. And it was over in a flash.

My Master struck down Berserker.

His Master-little Illyasviel von Einzbern-collapsed shortly afterwards.

Shirou's words stayed my hand.

I close my eyes and adhere to his wishes.

There was mercy shown to our opponent, as unlike what was shown us.

Nonetheless, the battle was won regardless of what happened. And we would be returning home.

And I would be returning to Sakura soon enough.

I was alone again.

My school uniform was being set to dry and Nee-san had even given me some new clothes to wear-a long, light pink dress and a warm, off-white sweater for the cold. Where did she get these clothes, anyway? I'd never imagine these to be from her personal wardrobe, they're just too….too….they don't fit her personality at all! If I had given these clothes to Nee-san, she wouldn't wear them unless I forced them onto her.

One of the things about being alone that I'd gotten used to was that it always gave me a long time to think. These clothes weren't new…but they were pretty and I feel comfortable in them…and Nee-san was the person I'd gotten them from. Are these my…"our"…mother's clothes?

All of my attention was on Nee-san now. I could try and sleep, I could try working on my homework (delivered courtesy of Senpai's friend, Ryudou-senpai), I could even try readying a meal, but nothing could take my mind off of her. Sitting down outside, back to gazing out towards the dark sky on the familiar porch…I hated Nee-san. Every second, every minute filled every hour, I hated her more and more. Everything that she's ever done to me….or, rather, by NOT doing….she was picked by our father, even though she's so cruel…

But even so…Saber said to talk to her about all of this, to straighten everything, take one last chance for us to go back to being real sisters. I hate Nee-san. But it wouldn't be fair if…and I know it's nearly impossible, but…what if she doesn't hate me? Is she really aware of what's been happening to me these past few years? What if she isn't doing anything because she _can't {citation here!}?_

_Just one, last chance… _

It was getting late and there were no signs of Senpai or Nee-san returning. Something was happening. But I wasn't too worried. For the first time since Senpai, I trusted someone. They said "I will return, so just wait for me here" with a face full of dignity and resolution.

…

I anxiously await Saber-san's return, but it feels as though she never left. The warmth of her head against mine, the silky smooth surface of her hands…still felt so fresh from earlier. Even should my mind forget, I don't think my body ever could. My sweater kept the feeling wrapped inside me, despite the cool air of the night.

The powerful Servant, Saber-san…called me "my lady". To think that I would grow so close to a Servant like that, and for her to respond in kind is-well, it's a very welcomed surprise. And, I admit, almost crazy.

The hour of the next day was looming. So maybe I should be working on something now…School will be starting in a few days' time, but it'll come by quick.

Just like last year….

I am at Dream's Door now.

Rider's previous life was now like a mystery to me.

All of those vague memories from time immemorial ago don't exist anymore. I had learned the identity of my Servant then.

For the longest time, I could never dream peacefully. Most nights, I slept restlessly, my dreams invaded by shadowy figures that seemed to be digging their way into my very soul. Maybe it was because I was at Senpai's house. In truth, my brother had yet to return to the mansion and…grandfather, he's…no one else is at my home anymore. There is no reason to go home anymore, at least for right now. I'll talk it over with Senpai when this is over. And with Nee-san as well.

I wish I could see Saber-san right now. It's not like me to be impatient, but I just can't help it this time. Maybe my dreams will be about her this time…I can only hope…I can't see anything right now. No cool water. No hot, arid deserts. Just nothing for now. Nothing was actually nice for once. It could be an eternity or it could be a second for all I know. After all, time didn't matter here. I was stuck in uncaring euphoria.

But the very instant I realized that, I woke up.

Good.

"Oh, yes…finding Shirou was…harrowing, to say the least."

While her tone of voice never really changes, I was relieved to see that she has regained all of her strength. Senpai must have figured out a way to replenish Saber-san's mana somehow…

"And Nee-san?"

"Rin is here as well. If you wish to speak with her, I highly recommend that now is the time."

Don't we have school?…Oh, well, I suppose we still don't…Tomorrow should be the day school reopens but that is actually an optimistic estimation at best…I still have that homework to finish, too.

The time read half past six 'o clock in the morning, bright and early. Fatigue no longer clung to my body nor Saber-san's. Well then, might as well get up and tidy up breakfast! The very instant I said this to my knight, her face turned red and she clutched both of her hands together. "Erm…yes, that sounds quite fine. May I request you make something that is high in protein? If you wouldn't mind, I mean…"

"Like a bowl of chicken and rice?"

She nodded. It's cute, really-she looks almost like a child at the moment with the way she's nodding her head. I bet that if I asked her about it, she'd come up with an excuse why she is making this request. One not pertaining to the emptiness of her stomach, at any rate.

I smiled warmly back. Getting up, I said, "I'll have it finished soon so just sit tight, alright?"

"Y-yes! As you insist."

"By the way, how is Senpai?…" Come to think of it, he recovered from his injuries from the other day very quickly. Any wound that requires rest couldn't have healed on its own so fast…unless Nee-san healed him. She does appear to be serious about their alliance in the Holy Grail War-far more serious than I thought she would be.

"Shirou is doing fine. He is currently attending to our new…guest."

"Guest?"

"The reason for our prolonged absence yesterday. With the assistance of Rin, we managed to find Shirou but we then came into contact with Illyasviel von Einzbern and her Servant, Berserker. It took its time-replenishing my mana was a bit of a priority-but we finally defeated Berserker for good."

"As for Illyasviel?…"

"Illyasviel passed out shortly after her Servant disappeared."

"I see…"

That means that Illyasviel is our guest now. It would be just like Senpai to bring her here. "Then that would mean…that guest would be Berserker's former master," I said. "To be honest with you, Sakura, I do not agree with Shirou's logic in bringing her here. Is Shirou always like this? Does he really believe that Illyasviel can be trusted?"

It's a good question. Senpai is very kind and forgiving almost to a fault, even if he doesn't show it all the time. Killing the Master of a Servant is a very viable tactic (almost necessary in some cases) but it isn't the only way to win. And if there's an alternative to killing, Senpai will take it ten times out of ten, no matter how stupid it might seem. "If Senpai thinks so, then let's do as he says."

"Very well." Saber-san sagged a little bit. It would seem she is not wholly attracted by the idea still. I told her to just wait in my borrowed room whilst I prepared the no-doubt delicious meal. Saber-san wanted something high in protein, so meat is definitely involved…I just hope she drinks the tea this time.

"…so Ilya-chan hasn't woken up?" I said in response to Senpai.

"Nope. She hasn't stirred much at all since this morning. I can't blame her, I really can't. She's been through quite a bit," he said, stirring his miso soup. "So I decided that, since she doesn't have a place to stay with, that she can stay here. At least for now."

Nee-san immediately shot a look at Senpai, as did Saber-san. I sat next to Saber-san in an attempt to capture Nee-san's attention, but most of the time she barely acknowledged my existence. As usual.

"Shirou, aren't you forgetting something?" said Nee-san, her eyes beaming red hot daggers.

"Complain about it if you want, but this is my house, Tohsaka."

"You can be totally ignorant sometimes, can't you?"

"Like you can be any different?"

The slightly amusing scene that began playing out was far too attractive to not pay attention to. I softly smiled at my senpai bickering at each other. Saber-san's dignified yet almost cold expression turned towards me as I giggled a little. It must've been a little contagious because I could see a faint smile crossing her lips, as if to say "people these days-pretty obnoxious, right?" just before she dove into the latest bowl that I presented to her.

And she had the tea this time. Although I may have messed up this time…I didn't receive any comments from Saber-san…

"Have you not returned home, Sakura?" Saber-san asked me, awakening me from the daze I was occupied with. Lunch was over and Saber-san volunteered to help me with the dishes. Of course, I was more than happy to have my knight aid me in such a noble crusade against all of whom that would dare threaten the cleanliness of our household kitchen utensils.

No response, Sakura Matou merely bowed her head in a lowly manner. I knew someone was going to ask eventually, but I think I was giving off the wrong impression. "N-not that I'm asking you to leave, Sakura. Quite the opposite, in fact. I must know, however-aside from Shinji, who else do you live with?"

Dark, dark memories invaded my mind. That of my only….no. That remained of the Matous, aside from my brother, was…

"Just my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?"

"It's a long story."

Saber-san's voice turned rather stern. "Indeed. I am rather not aware of the situation surrounding your adopting into the Matous, Sakura. Why do you not talk about him?"

No answer. I was not prepared to give one to any living person.

"He's not my real grandfather…" I say, rather plainly.

"I am aware of this, Sakura. Is there something wrong?"

"N-no! It's just…grandfather can take care of himself and he's letting me stay here so long as I come home after school tomorrow."

The dishes finished, I began putting my apron away. "…."

"Saber-san?"

"I am sorry. Your family name, Matou…I just realized something…"

I tilted my head. What could she have figured out?…I let her know as much.

"I am certain now. This may surprise you, Sakura, but I am not exactly a Heroic Spirit, although I can be summoned as such."

I hesitated. A Servant that isn't a Heroic Spirit? How is that possible?

"In short, I'm only partially a Heroic Spirit. A long story short, I will be a real one, eventually. Unlike the usual Servants, I can remember the previous times I have been summoned into this world."

That's right-Heroic Spirits exist outside the cycle of life and death, residing within "The Throne of Heroes", a sort of spiritual realm. As such, they are truly immortal and very powerful beings. Over the course of the Grail Wars, however, a particular Servant's memories of previous Grail Wars is erased when they return to the Throne of Heroes…but Saber-san is an exception somehow?

That's…mind boggling.

"During the last Grail War ten years ago, one of my opponents was a Berserker of immense skill, beyond that of the Berserker of this cycle. Of this I am certain."

Berserker of last cycle?…she can't mean…

I stayed, almost statue-still, in the midst of hanging up my apron in the closet. "He was an older man, of an age I cannot quite be certain of, but…he had white hair and a serious face. I heard from Rin that his last name was 'Matou', like yours. Who was he?"

My frame began to tremble. I tried my absolute hardest to hold it in, to not show any weakness to Saber-san, needless though it may be. A man with white hair…it wasn't always white, actually. It was because of grandfather he became that way. A man I knew when I was only a little girl…and was near the end of his life at the time.

"…."

"Sakura?"

"…he was just the last of the true Matous who could use magic. He died during the Fourth Holy Grail War," I gulped, my throat dry. My head hung low, avoiding contact with Saber-san. Wordlessly, I walked back to my room, leaving Saber-san alone.

Kariya…my uncle…not my true uncle, but more of a father to me than my true father ever was…oh god…how I still miss him…

I clutched onto my chest and fell to my knees in grief. The memories of a man I will never see again. And it's my fault he's dead. I don't know how he died in the Fourth Grail War, and even if Saber-san was the one who was the direct cause of his death, it never would have happened if not for me. The man known as Kariya Matou gave his life in an attempt to have me returned to my real family. I would be Sakura Tohsaka again. I would've grown up alongside my sister, my family.

Pictures raced through my head: Images that just weren't possible.

Imaginary.

Fake.

Fables.

Lies.

I imagined what it would've been like had I reunited with my sister shortly after our separation. We would've had birthdays together. We would have spent so much time together, grew up together, become best friends and shared the best times together.

A mere mention of my uncle brought me so low?….how pathetic I must seem.

I can sense Saber-san's presence just beyond my door. Not through magic or skill, just through expectation…that is, to say, we had become so close now…the slightest change in my attitude would attract her attention faster than lightning. And I wasn't exactly being subtle with how I was feeling. While I could focus long enough to say to Saber-san…to tell her she could come in if she wanted. Would now be alright? To show her how utterly helpless I seemed? I truly am that way. The shadow of her hand merely touched the side of the door, which I had previously thought closed.

"I am sorry, Sakura."

How long had I been like this?…

Not even three minutes. It felt like a lifetime and a day. An entire eon of loneliness, coupled with my pathetic brain, made time almost literally stop for some small amount of time. Not even a trickle of tears flowed from my eyes. My usual smile was on my face, although downplayed. I stifled not a cry nor a hiccup-they never came close. As what had happened, I merely walked somberly to my room and fell to my knees for a couple of minutes in deep thought. I was merely surprised by Saber-san bringing it up, really. That she had fought my uncle's Servant, who was indeed of the Berserker class.

My grandfather said it was his own fault. Kariya had run away when he was younger and didn't train himself in the ways of magic. Otherwise, he would have been able to control Berserker and not lose his life. But it was mine. I was the reason he participated in the first place. It will always be the absolute truth.

Wearing the mask of a girl who looked as though she had just returned from a rendezvous with her friends, I rather cheerfully walked back to the door where my knight was standing.

My grandfather…how I hate him.

"Sakura!"

…the floor was not very far from my face all of a sudden. Saber-san had caught me at the last minute. I was surprised and latched onto Saber-san as if she were the mast of a swaying sail boat. This was…highly unusual. Not the fainting bit, that actually tends to happen (I'm clumsy!).

I felt a certain…how to put this…a certain "lightening" of my chest. Saber-san steadied my posture as she helped me back to my feet. Now right side-up, I inspected my chest, the area just in front of my heart and felt it. It definitely felt lighter somehow. And not in a bad way. In fact, throughout my body, I began to feel much, much lighter. To my right, Saber-san was mystified at my sudden spring from abject sadness to outright glee. I smiled. I smiled my greatest smile, a secret one that I had reserved specifically to win Senpai's heart, or so I had thought. Saber-san seemed even more confused as I stared, eyes sparkling, into her eyes. This could only mean one thing:

I was free.

Few words were exchanged between me and Saber-san for the rest of the day. Or…anyone else, for that matter. For the most part, both Nee-san and Senpai did not raise any issues with my newfound enthusiasm aside from an initial question from both of them.

I dreamed again. I couldn't exactly remember what it was, but I remember it being very pleasant, like sweet honey. Maybe it was about Senpai, or Saber-san…or maybe even about Mitsuzuri-senpai and Fuji-sensei. No…heh. I would've remembered it if it involved Fuji-sensei.

I don't know why, but…waking up the next morning and not finding Saber-san by my side like before…was kind of a disappointment. I have grown so close to Saber-san in these last few days…

To a Servant. The Servant of Senpai….

She has even pledged herself as my "knight".

The house was quiet. I seemed to have gotten up before everyone else. Except Nee-san. Come to think of it, this was the first time I've ever seen her up this early. Wearing her casual red sweater and skirt, she was walking in the opposite direction of me in much the same way a zombie would, her hair in slight disarray. I said my good morning's to her as we got close. My answer?

"Ehhhhhh…..'ning, Sakura…."

Oh my. I never knew she wasn't a morning person. So much for my image of her as the "miss perfect".

Before I started cooking, I found Saber-san in the dojo (I was looking for her and didn't find her in the house, so…). I would understand it if she was a Servant from Japan or some other Far Eastern country, but, color me surprised, here she is. A Westerner on her knees in a dojo. And yet, somehow…this looks right.

"Saber-san! Good morning!"

Without opening her eyes, Saber-san replied: "Good morning, Sakura. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

She smiled without even looking. "I guess I must have been imagining things. My dreams are only that of my Master, Shirou's. You actually appear in them, sometimes."

I blushed. Like the redness of an apple.

"H-he dreams about me! In what way? Are we just cooking? Or are we like lovers and we're on a date?"

Saber-san must be getting used to me; her expression remains stoic. Only now, her eyes opened and revealed the eyes of emerald within. "Neither. It was simply the injury that led you both into the relationship you have now. Of the days when he could not yet leave the house and how you took care of him. And the, er…"

Saber-san hesitated a moment and she averted my gaze a little. Oh dear…she saw "that", didn't she?…

"…well, your cooking has improved greatly since then, so there is no need to dwell on it. But please, stay here if you would," Saber-san motioned for me to sit next to her. "I have been given explicit instructions by Shirou to tell you not to cook this morning."

I nodded and sat beside my knight Saber-san as she had asked. Senpai must want to cook this morning for Ilya-chan…just what is their relationship, anyway? Maybe Senpai just wants to make Ilya-chan feel at home if she knew that he was taking care of her in such a way, to show that he cares about her. Once again, just like my Senpai.

"Uhm…what are you doing in the dojo anyway, Saber-san?" I mustered up the courage to ask. With her eyes yet again closed, Saber-san replied. "I very much like this dojo. Would it not be strange if I instead sat somewhere I didn't like?

"This small building is a training ground for aspiring young students to practice their skills and learn how to hold one's own in combat. Everyone at one point in their lives was once like that-just students, training and failing, and then training again and succeeding day in and day out."

I almost became lost in Saber-san's soliloquy. It seemed so well rehearsed, so well thought out, as if memorized since birth. But it is more than that. "Saber-san, you were a student as well?"

"Yes. Even when I was a young-well, _younger, I suppose-I was a novice. So naïve was I, that even Shirou at his worst could easily best me in swordsmanship. It is hard to believe it to look at me, but that was how it was."_

"_Saber-san…"_

"_This place fills me with such nostalgia. The training grounds are as much a sacred place to me as much as the hilt of my sword."_

_I started to blush again. "Um…Saber-san, don't you think that's a little too romantic?"_

_She looked back at me. "I do think you are correct. However, I do not regret saying it, as it is the truth." I couldn't help but giggle a little, causing Saber-san to pout. "I fail to see the humor in speaking how one felt. Perhaps you, too, would like to feel what it was like to be a student again?"_

_I don't really think Saber-san will actually try to hit me with a kendo stick…but I'm not taking that risk. "I'm sorry, really!" I wave my hands in front of me in apology. Her pout only slightly dissipates. _

"…_Sakura, you've yet to talk to either Shirou or Rin about your situation. I can admit that such a thing is not easy-particularly in your sister's case-but these are pressing matters. Shirou must know about your situation as an ex-Master."_

"_Ex-Master"?….._

"_Saber-san…y-you knew?…"_

"_I did. Since the very beginning, I knew you had to be a Master. When I saw that your brother, Shinji, required a book to control Rider, that only served to tell me which Servant was yours. I do apologize for not saying anything sooner." Saber-san's expression became neutral. _

"…_why did you spare someone you knew was a Master? Killing me would've still ended Rider's existence right then and there!" Sweat began to pour, lightly at first, from all of the pours on my forehead. _

_Saber-san did not move. "It is for the reasons I told you, Sakura. There would have been no reason to harm you and every reason not to. My original thinking was that you had a chance to harm my Master and didn't take it. More than a few, in fact. I must apologize again-perhaps admitting this earlier would have eased your mind if but a little."_

_Not at all. _

_I smiled and looked into Saber-san's eyes. Her lovely, emerald-colored eyes. "It's fine, Saber-san. You were doing nothing but thinking of me." In all truthfulness, I was a little angry at her for keeping such a thing hidden from me. She knew I was the Master of Rider so why didn't she just….ugh! _

_Nonetheless, I can't fault her for this. She is a Servant, after all. Her duty is to fight other Servants, not make friends with them. But then she became friends with me, and then…something a little bit more…_

_I'm going to burn your portion of the meal next time I cook, then!_

"_I thought you would be angry with me, Sakura. I….do not feel like I deserve to be forgiven for such a crime."_

_You have no idea, Saber-san. I don't plan on hurting you physically or anything-just make you suffer._

_Still, I "am" taking this better than I should be._

_So to even things out, I tell her what's on my mind._

_Saber-san instantly straightens up the moment I tell her what's for dinner next time. She is also shaking a little and I think her bottom lip is even quivering, like she was a dog that had just gotten disciplined. _

"_S-Sakura…t-that's unfair…"_

_I giggled a little more, savoring this moment while I can. "I'm afraid you've left me little choice, since you've been bad to me."_

_She gulped and sat there, forlorn-lost in a sea of tragedy from which there was no escape. I imagine Saber-san would let no one else get away with torturing her like this. This Servant is so kind, so knightly. She always puts others before herself, fighting every inch for her Master. And then, for no particular benefit (the opposite, actually), she befriended me, an opposing Master, and then showed me such weakness. She truly….truly does not see me as an enemy._

_The battle I never had with Senpai…would've been even worse, in hindsight. Rider, Saber-san, Senpai…they are all such good people. _

_I lay my hand onto Saber-san's. "It's not too bad," I said, returning the affection from the hospital earlier, "I like you. And I like Senpai."_

_Saber-san looked down, towards the floor. "…."_

"…_I will talk to Senpai and Nee-san, but…I can't do that now. I mean, I really want to…you've supported me. But this will only put more unnecessary stress on them. Senpai is the only one of us who has a Servant. And a good Master can only think of fighting and victory, right?"_

"_Yes. You are correct."_

"…_and harming me would've just hindered your Master because I am closest to him, right?…"_

_Saber-san showed her weakness yet again, for her face looked as though she was lost. "I, er…in a roundabout way, yes, that is right. But that is not the reason I did what I did!"_

_I gripped her hand a little tighter. Her silky smooth hands…the hands of a legendary hero, a Heroic Spirit, were no different than the hands of a girl of her age. I blushed a little as Saber-san's expression softened a little into a blush, that is, a hue of color that my face soon matched. We were two girls despite everything, and we had a mutual feeling of affection for each other. I let go of her hands soon enough and stood up in the dojo. _

_I turned around and began walking to the door without a word until Saber-san said, "Sakura, I will-" I opened the door to leave, showing no interest in what she had to say. It was true. I didn't care, really, what next she had to say. I had something more important to say…_

"…_I'm going home for now."_

"_Home to your grandfather? For wh-"_

"_My grandfather is dead now."_

"_What!"_

_I turned around and smiled from the bottom of my heart and I spoke with a voice that was soft like pure, white snow. "You do not have to worry, Saber-san. I hated him. I hated him for everything he's forced me to do. Forced me to hate my sister. Forced me to learn magic I wasn't supposed to learn. He used me like a tool like he used everyone else-my uncle, my brother, even my Servant."_

_The knight looked as though she'd seen the ghost of her father. _

"…_Saber-san, I love you and I love Senpai. That's why I'm going home. There are quite a few books of magic there that can help you end this stupid war. You can claim the Grail like you wanted, and I will finally become Sakura Tohsaka again."_

"_What about your brother, Shinji?…"_

"_He can have the Matou household to himself. Of course, I'll visit from time to time, but…you made me realize…that I need my real family." I bowed, gratefully, to Saber-san. "Thank you. I'll be going now. Please tell Senpai I will return later."_

_I could sense the Servant regaining her composure, her stoic voice returning. "Yes. I shall. And you are very welcome, my lady."_

_Whore._

_You're nothing but a whore._

_I am the knight, Saber. The night has just become a battlefield. I pride myself on my light sleeping and it has paid off. My Master is calling me._

_Oh, so the cause of all your troubles is dead now, is he? Tch. As if._

_Doesn't change who you are now, whore. _

_I am the Servant, Saber. Shirou and Illyasviel are with me in the kitchen. Rin will protect the still-sleeping Sakura Matou. There are warriors made out of bones arising. The enemy, Caster, has finally showed himself._

_Think I'm lying?_

_Think I just say that to be spiteful?_

_These are facts. You don't need me for 'em._

_I am Saber, the master of the ways of the sword. Caster is my natural enemy-dishonest, the expert of traps and magical constructs, relying on tricks and magical power to win. Second only to Assassin on the hierarch of all that is dishonorable. But, at least, this Caster has let us know that he is here. I will rend her with my blade. I choose to protect._

_You think good girls get tits like yours? Think you got those voluptuous curves of yours by praying to God and doing all of your homework?_

_Whatever._

_Oh, and if you don't think you're a dirty little slut, why don't you wake up right now and tell that to that chick you just slept with. _

_I am King Arthur. _

_A witch from the time of the gods she may be, I've yet to meet a foe I couldn't slay. That Noble Phantasm of hers is just a trick, I know it. But before she can use this trick, she falls, dead. Several swords have impaled her from above and behind. The golden Servant returns. _

_Archer. From the last war. He retreats, savoring the moment. _

_I call out Sakura's name. Rin tells me she is perfectly fine while not looking directly at my face. Through a quick, yet precise, glance, I can see that something is bothering her. Her face was blank, hesitant, and…._

_Oh dear…_

_It was red as well._

_Walking towards where Sakura is currently sleeping, I calculate and plan my apologies with all of my attention. _

_I am now at her bedside. I do not know how the barrier around the house has not affected her and woken her up. Perhaps it is some feat of magic, something that Caster had prepared to keep her asleep even if the barrier activated. It is the only reason. Everyone else was wide awake, and I have complete protection from magic. My armor clinking softly in the night, I reach down and stroke the young girl's hair. She stirs lightly, muttering something in her sleep. It would appear that, had Rin not taken the spell off of her, then it was definitely gone now. I can rest easy…I have protected my charges._

_Her hair feels warm, and soft, and in the dark, her purple hair almost shines, like the meadows of my home. _

…_by obtaining the Grail, I will be saying farewell to everyone here…._

_So I savor every moment I have with these people, who are my friends above all else. I may have failed in the past, but I will not fail this time. _

"_Sakura…if I were to destroyed in battle…" I say softly. I'm sure she can't hear this. "It would be in glorious victory. I swear it." _

_As my hand gently cups my lady's cheek, I can feel my Master call me. I know what this is about. _

_I replace the covers up to just below Sakura's neck and stand up, overlooking my work. Another night of peaceful sleep. _

…_I hope this wins me a good meal in the morning…Explaining our situation to Rin is not a battle I wish to fight on an empty stomach…_

_Some time had passed…_

_I have the last haul of books in bags in each arm. They are very heavy and the walk is kind of long, but I can manage. Ilya-chan helped by casting a spell on these bags the other day-for the remaining days of the week, everything put into these bags will have their weight halved so now I can carry twice as many books and groceries in them. I was very grateful to her._

…_I've talked with Senpai about our situation…_

_He is so kind. Of course, he was shocked. Anyone would be. But seconds later, he was very understanding about what I had to say. When I apologized for any wrongs I may have caused, he simply nodded his head and told me not to worry. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's all okay now, so don't beat yourself up over it."_

_Senpai…_

_The gate's open…that's strange…_

_Oh, perhaps Senpai forgot to close it. This wouldn't be the first time._

"_Senpai! Saber-san!" I called, still holding onto the two loads of magical texts in each arm…_

…_that is, until I noticed why nobody was answering me._

"_Nee-san!"_

_They hit the floor like lead weights. Halved though their weight may be, there's still a lot of them in my bags and the sound they made could be heard from half the house away. _

"_You don't have…to yell…" said my sister, bleeding from the stomach. The wall behind her was slathered in her blood. There was even blood covering a majority of her face. Her hand clutched the wound as if to close off all of the exit points from her body. Strangely, she seemed almost stable. _

_I was at her side before I knew it. The bags no longer holding me back, I might as well be a deer bounding in the forest. Nee-san looked at me with a smile. "Where's…that idiot, Shirou?…"_

"_Nee-san!" I had no idea I was blurting this out. Bells rung in my head. "Don't talk! You're-"_

"_I'm alright for now…I healed it just in time…urgh..ugh…" she winced at the effort. The fact she can still talk must mean she's telling the truth…but…_

_I lightly pulled her hands off the wound. Indeed, it was closed up, and curled up in one of her hands was one of her jewels, now empty of magic. With the magic stored in just that one stone, she could even regenerate damaged organs. Even so, she is at least very light headed from blood loss. I took cloth from the table. It won't be much, but at least it's something. I could…At least I can rub off the blood from her face. "Not so hard…" she complained. _

"_Who did this to you? Was it Assassin?"_

_Kind of a dumb question. Assassin goes for the kill in one shot. _

"_Close. I didn't see it coming, true, but…I had my guard down."_

_Senpai told me that Rin's Servant was destroyed by Berserker on the night he was rescued by Saber-san. Without him to protect her, Nee-san is a huge target for helping a Master in the Holy Grail War. "..otomine…"_

"_Huh?" I finished clearing off the blood from her face. It was still fresh. I just barely missed her attacker. I would've been so easy a target, I might as well have had a huge bulls' eye stamped right on my forehead._

"_Kirei. Kirei Kotomine…happy?" My sister smiled at this answer._

_Kotomine…_

_The priest that is supposed to be overseeing this Holy Grail War. He stabbed my Nee-san right in the front. That bastard! [citation here!] She relied on him for years and then he…he!…_

"…_are we even now?…"_

_I had left to get something to clean her up with. When I had returned, she began talking again as I busily got to work. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Sakura…are we even?"_

_What is she….talking about?_

"_Don't…get it?…worry about Kotomine later. Shirou will…be here."_

"_Don't talk!" I urged her to rest, quite a few times, actually. She never listens. Ever._

"_Just you and…me, finally," said Nee-san, "our roles are reversed, too. Funny, isn't it?"_

_I stopped._

"_You know you want to just leave me here."_

"_N-no! That's not…"_

"_I never felt sorry for you, Sakura."_

"…_what?"_

_Her smile never fading, Nee-san's voice turned cold again, like her normal voice. "All those times you had to suffer for…the sake of this damn war…while I got to be the Magus our father always wanted me to be."_

_I knew what she meant. And I was stupid enough to forget my anger at all those years. So angry now was I that I stopped cleaning her up and looked downcast towards the floor. I clutched the wet rag like it was my chest._

"_I got to learn…the magic our family passed down from generations ago…while you got the pits. I don't really feel bad…nor did I think I was…given the good bit of the deal."_

_She's not delirious. I knew it all along. _

_But I resumed cleaning her face and hands. I was going to have to clean her whole body off._

"_You're such a hypocrite," I said, mirroring Nee-san's cold emotions. _

"_I don't regret it."_

"_I didn't think you would."_

_A good once over of the back of her head revealed that there were no wounds or concussions. It would seem that while she wasn't ready for the sneak attack, she was always ready for what happened afterwards. _

_I hate Nee-san. I hate her for everything she failed to do._

_But I was relieved she was alive. Unwell, but alive. And on the way to recovery._

_I smiled and held her for the first time in my life. In her life. A once in a lifetime embrace. And maybe not the last. _

_There was no talking for some time. Her blood-soaked sweater stained my own, bring dress. But I didn't care. It's a minor nuisance at best. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed her presence._

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"…_I don't not [citation needed!] love you, Nee-san."_

_Nee-san brought her hand up and caressed the ribbon in my hair. It was the only thing she ever gave me._

"_I know. Heh…and that just makes it worse."_

_Her breathing slowed down, almost as if she were asleep. _

"_I'm a hypocrite."_

"_You're my sister."_

"_You're too soft."_

_I stroked her hair. Nee-san's beautiful, long black hair…_

"_My Nee-san is pretty stupid, isn't she?" _

"_Yeah…she is…Ergh…listen, Sakura…" With her failing strength, she pushed me away, like a light breeze. "You…urgh…" I lifted her up to her feet as best I could, holding onto her as we made our way to her room._

_Nee-san did not struggle in the least. _

"_You have every right to hate me. I deserve worse, you know that!"_

_She almost seemed like she was arguing with me, but I was not affected by her words. Senpai…and Ilya-can. And Saber-san…and Fuji-sensei, too. They all supported me these last two years. It took kind words from Saber-san to make me realize the world I was now living in. _

_I had hate. And that hate kept me going for a long time…._

"_But…Nee-san…I can forgive you."_

"_Wha…?"_

"_It's all over. I never thought I'd say this, but…It's okay."_

_Nee-san now looked genuinely surprised as I laid her down on her bed (her garments I replaced with a towel; she was now 99% clean). "Sakura-!"_

"_It's okay you didn't save me."_

"_Would I sound stupid if I thought you never needed saving?…and then I found out about…well, 'that'…"_

"_It's all over now. Senpai taught me…it doesn't matter what happened then. If you're stupid, I'm stupider. It took the death of the man who perpetuated it all for me to realize this….and Saber-san's love."_

"…_idiot…"_

_I smiled as I pulled the blanket over her._

"_You're…supposed to…wait for my apology first…"_

_That is the correct way, I suppose. Nee-san grabbed me by the scruff of my shoulder in a firm grip that loosened very quickly. "You're not getting my apology now, you know that…"_

"_That can wait. Rest now," I said, sitting at her bedside with her hand still gripping my shoulder. She sat up despite my protests._

"_Two things…One, give Shirou my dagger. You found it in my clothes, right?"_

_I nodded._

"_Good. You know how to use it. Tell Shirou how. And two…"_

_Nee-san's grip tightened. Even though all the blood was cleaned up, Nee-san looked very pale. I grabbed the cup of water that was standing on Nee-san's desk and gave her a little. When it was gone, Nee-san began a coughing fit that lasted several seconds (it happens sometimes). When that was done, her face was very close to mine. I could feel her breath almost and I could see how pale she had become. Nonetheless, she would live. As long as her magic crest contained mana (which I provided), then she would survive. _

"_What is it, Nee-san…?"_

"…_I'm sorry."_

_It was her turn to hold me. It felt delicate, like a mother cradling her newborn daughter. _

"_I'm sorry. For everything."_

_Pushing me away, she planted the smallest kiss on my forehead, breaking my entire façade of a smiling face. Nee-san smiled. For the first time, she smiled to ME. No words could possibly describe my feeling then. After about a minute or two of silence, I heard Senpai and Saber-san enter through the front door (hard to miss the shouting, actually). At the same time, Nee-san's head fell onto my upper torso, just above my heart. She had finally passed out from exhaustion._

_I needed my real family, I had said [citation needed!]. And I got it back._

"…_..Sakura!"_

_Saber-san deflected a fired lance I'm sure was aimed at me. _

_The golden god of a Servant, the Archer-no, Gilgamesh. _

_Even with Senpai, myself, and Saber-san, he just could not be beaten. _

_This was such an emergency._

_It was a hazardous explanation at best, but I revealed to Senpai the reason I was raised the way I was._

_I told him my identity as the "Black Grail" as opposed to the "White Grail", Ilya-chan. _

_This gave me a link to the Holy Grail itself, a fountain of nearly limitless mana that I could draw from at any time. Even with my link so weak as it was now, unembued with the lack of Servants to power it, I drew great power from the dark Grail._

_Yet it was not enough. _

_The Servant formerly known as Archer had unlimited blades to use against us. Saber-san herself could barely hold of his attacks long enough to counterattack and even then he could deflect those. _

"_Give up, yet?" his smug, vile voice bellowed from the far side of Ryudou Temple. _

_I clutched my chest with my left hand, the entire arm saturated with darkness. The Matou techniques I learned were useless as my magic circuits were not designed to use it. Matou magic specializes in absorption-the Tohsaka magic that I was born to learn was more or less the exact opposite. Only the sheer power of the mana brought to me by the Grail was of any advantage. I can only exert as much as my magic circuits allowed…but for just one shot…._

_I just need an opening…even a no-nothing of combat like me knows that there's a time to strike and a time to defend. _

"_TORYAAAAAAA!" Saber-san cleared a dozen projectiles with a few swings of her sword. A few clipped the side of her face, a small dash of blood drawn, but nothing could stop her. She knew what I was thinking somehow._

_It was a distraction, I think…Senpai was right behind her the entire time. I followed as close as I could, readying that one burst of mana that not even the King of Heroes could overcome easily._

_With a snap of his fingers, the dark weapon Ea appeared in the King's hand. The evilest smirk imaginable crossed Gilgamesh's face. "I can't believe how strong you guys are!" He said, his arms open to us, "at first I thought three against one, I'd have the advantage, but you sure showed me wrong! But really. I haven't even been trying!"_

"_Eeeeeeex-!"_

"_Enumaaaa-!"_

_Saber-san brought her sword down with enough strength to slice a building in half. "CALIBURRRRR!"_

"_ELISH!"_

_The two beams of energy clashed in a miniature version of the Big Bang. Neither side gave ground, but we all knew Saber could not outlast this attack even with the power of Excalibur. It's unthinkable how strong Ea is, to be able to stop the Sword of Promised Victory. I remember from history class that "Enuma Elish" is the name of the story Gilgamesh was from, how it described the creation of the universe…I truly do not understand what that means in reality, but…it's a weapon of creation…or ultimate destruction._

_Senpai looked back at me, bracing Saber-san as hard as he could. _

_This…_

…_was it._

_There is one Matou technique I was good at, the only one-the ability to grasp objects from a distance. Simple things, like cups or bowls or the occasional small animal. It is in between, a spell that does not absorb yet does not impart mana. It can merely grasp things. Amplified by my connection to the Grail, however, and it can do so much more. I bet it all on this, pushing my magic circuits to their absolute capacity. This was likely not going to end well even should I succeed. But I was going to succeed._

_No. Matter. WHAT!_

"_EINZ….ZWEI-HANDER!"_

_A dark shadow of a had stretched from where I placed my darkened arm. Faster than a speeding car, at a speed no human could possess, it reached from the second to third dimensions and grasped Ea by the part of the hilt Gilgamesh was not holding onto._

"_Worm!" _

_He struggled. No amount of strength in this spell could shake the strongest Servant's grip. He laughed at my feeble attempts. Every jerk felt like it would split my head open._

_Throbthrobthrob….throooob._

_Every heartbeat. Every second it felt like my head would explode._

…

…_is this all you got?_

_Gilgamesh began to stop laughing until it died down completely. Saber-san continued her magical attack, despite it being far more than she should be able to handle. Senpai was helping her very well, it would seem._

_And my grip never loosened. _

_Is this all?_

_You must be joking._

_I must have said that out loud. I found myself smiling. But it was true, in fact. This was nothing._

"…_I was tortured every day to the breaking point…" I said, unaware I was even saying anything. I was unaware that I was aware. I have no clue. They came out on their own. "'Little girl!…' he would say. 'Lift this cat in the air or else' he used to say. Yeah. I can lift it into the air." _

_My brain was on fire but I swayed my left hand as casual as I might be conducting an orchestra. "I got 'or else', anyway."_

_Three other hands sprouted from the end of the spell and gripped onto the other arm of Gilgamesh. Pull as he might, he was NOT going to move. Magic of his own sizzled the spell on his weapon only for two more to take its place. _

_I think he could hear me. I hope he does._

"_I don't care if you tear my arms off," I said as my right arm spouted blood. I could feel the pain, too. It just doesn't matter. _

_The Gate of Babylon opened, three Noble Phantasms aiming just at me and fired with the resounding thunder of cannons. I don't even move. Senpai has a sword in his hands. I can see that it's tinged with gold and filled with his faith. Two of the are taken in one shot at his great expense. He calls out my name…Senpai yelled at me to get out of the way. _

_But just one Noble Phantasm…against All the World's Evil? It was deflected with the same hand that was bleeding profusely earlier, as casual as bending a straw. Sparks flew past my eyes and almost singed my face. In the end, the God King's attack did absolutely nothing. Not even my concentration was broken. _

"_Not a…chance…" my nose leaked blood. "ZWEI…HANDER!"_

_With a roar, an instant: the recoil from deflecting our attack from two fronts was all the push I needed to wrench Ea from his golden hand. In front of me lied perhaps the greatest weapons ever created, Ea. It spun a few times, it's last few spins before I returned the Zwei Hander spell and held onto it as hard as I could. This was a temporary measure if that-all Gilgamesh would need to do is recall it and it would return. But I would not make it happen soon. And his time was close._

_A hundred Noble Phantasms or more burst forth from the Gate of Babylon. Two….ten…twenty….my knight, Saber-san…no, King Arthur could deflect only a lot of them. _

_Seconds from being pierced by a sword of evil taint, my beloved Senpai threw himself in the way. I screamed his name. Not my name for him-his real name. _

_But _

_It Did Not Pierce Him. _

_It instead flew back at Gilgamesh and exploded just in front of his feet. Dark energy spiraled in all directions from the misaimed shooting of the Noble Phantasm. One even landed near me, crushing the hard floor in what was almost a "splash". _

_When I could see again, I saw Senpai take my father's dagger, Azoth, and jam it directly into the heart of the God King. Amazed, Gilgamesh gurgled one last "Damn…filthy…!" I couldn't make out the last word…._

_I was falling unconscious. I felt the ground. Hard._

"…_kura…Sakura!…"_

_I awoke with a jolt. Saber-san had me cradled in her arms where I had fallen. Now aware of the world around me, I finally acknowledged all of the pain my body was in. Both arms were still attached, thank goodness, but…I'm afraid they were both in a sorry state. My magic circuits held, but they were completely pooped and now currently on strike for being abused so much. I could feel Saber-san carry me towards the Holy Grail, up the steps towards Senpai and our final enemy. He would be no match, no matter what. Even at one tenth the mana, Saber-san was stronger than any human on this Earth. Senpai alone…could he even last, however?…My heart yearned to see him as I held onto Saber-san, fast._

_Before we came to the final few steps, there was a brilliant flash, blue in color-and in the place of where our enemy should have been, there were instead just tattered clothes and the remnants of a rosary…what was left of the black hearted "priest". _

"_Senpai!"_

_He didn't move. Senpai simply stood on his knees, pale as the white snow, and shivered in a cold sweat, not from taking a life. No. I could feel it from here. I've seen this before (I've suffered it, too): this is the after effect of surviving so many curses at once. _

_Curses are like drugs, in a way-take one, you build a slight resistance. But to keep it up, you need to be exposed even more. Overdo things, however, and you died. But should you live, you will live to regret it. Senpai's magic circuits were almost a joke due to how few he has and what little they can hold. I jumped out from Saber-san's arms and held onto Senpai's shoulders, if just to help shoulder the great weight now placed on his shoulders. There was no cure for the after effects of a curse save time and plenty of bedrest…assuming he would even survive, that is._

"_Senpai!" I started to cry I yelled his name so much. "Senpai Senpai Senpai SENPAI!" _

_He really doesn't know, but Senpai is my world. For the longest time, he was my everything. Everything I ever loved or hoped for was embodied in him. He was the only one I could ever hold on to in this life. Even if I had more friends now or….realized that I had them in the first place, no one could possibly replace him. I love him. I love the boy, Shirou Emiya._

"_Be…fine…." he managed to say, albeit weakly. Senpai held up his left hand and said, with renewed vigor, "Saber! Destroy it! Destroy the Holy Grail!" _

_The final Command Seal on his hand dissipated and a red, powerful aura embued and completely replenished Saber-san's mana for her final attack. _

"_As you command, Master." _

_King Arthur-Arturia Pendragon _

_She raised her sword above her head as it glowed with the familiar, golden light. _

"_EX!…"_

_Wait…the last Command Seal!….[citation needed!]_

"_CALIBUR!"_

_Ilya-chan slept soundly in Saber-san's arms before she set her head down gently on the ground. Senpai had fallen unconscious after the effort. In the midst of it all, Saber-san's beautiful, golden hair became undone and flowed in the gentle, slightly chilly breeze. She turned around to say something, but…_

"_Saber-san!" I yelled in her arms. Strange…_

_I thought I…_

_That she…_

_When did I get up and…._

_Doesn't matter. Saber-san has no more links to this world. "Sakura…I am out of mana," she said, cooing my name softly, "or at least I will be. I will last just one more minute."_

_A minute?…_

_That's just long enough._

"_Saber-san-" I interrupted myself with the feeling of her lips. I instigated it. The first contact. My first kiss…._

_My first REAL kiss…_

_I felt her arms wrap around me, the metal platelets gone along with all of Saber-san's armor. _

_I wanted to feel more, like that one night…_

_Servants are made to disappear when their mana runs out. The Grail, however, is merely the tool with which they are called forth into our world. _

_My hands felt Saber-san's back. Her smooth…absolutely perfect form felt as such. A small "pop!" resounded when our lips finally parted. "S-Sakura…" she blushed, "must you be so forward?"_

"_Shhhh…" I put my finger to her lips and smiled. "Now listen closely," I began._

_My left hand rang with a small amount of magic as I stepped back and began to recite the words I had used to summon Rider into the world of Earth. And ended with a simple question…_

"_O Mighty Servant-do you accept this contract?"_

_Saber-san's eyes lit up the entire time, almost as bright as the circle of magic the enveloped my hand. This was still a risk, but I could live with it. My body's mana was far from dry and I am quite above average when it comes to the amount I could offer a Servant. But my magic circuits, the conduits with which to use mage craft, protested. They were bent and almost broken. I output more magic than they were normally capable of and I was pushing that even now without rest. _

_An arm for my beloved? A far too unfair of a price. An arm and a leg might be a little more even, actually…_

_In the eyes of the Servant, Saber-"Yes. I accept this contract with you."_

_And that's all there was to it._

"_Ow!"_

"_Hold still, or else this will hurt."_

"_It hurts, anyway!"_

"_OF COURSE IT DOES, IT'S PEROXIDE! NOW QUIT CRYING LIKE THE BABY SISTER YOU ARE AND HOLD STILL FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_

_Nee-san, obviously._

_My head could've been in better shape. A very minor concussion, but I still hoped that this wouldn't bring my GPA down. Even patched with magic, the damage was still done. Internally, anyway. The outside was still scabbing over poorly. Saber-san sat at my side, gripping my hand as Nee-san treated my injuries (Nee-san was on the left side). Every so often, she would dab a particularly pained spot and I would scream out her name (or Senpai's…or Saber-san's…). _

_Ilya-chan appeared suddenly at my feet, a smile on her face. She was the only one completely unharmed._

"_Sakura, feeling any better yet?" she asked, kicking her feet upwards while she was on her stomach._

"_A little…much better than I would be, I suppose," I replied, rather strongly. She playfully giggled in response and said, whilst getting up, "oh good! Least you're better than Shirou is!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Oh, right…" she danced around the room a little. "You don't know!"_

"_Know what?"_

"_Cute li'l Shirou is kind of…out of it right now. Curse backlash kills most people, but he's hanging in there like the man he is!"_

_Right though she may be, I still can't help but wonder…_

_He's comatose!_

_Did I say that out loud?…No one's reacting but I felt like I did…_

_Oh, I didn't. Good….I can't freak out now._

"_Are you sure he will be fine, Illyasviel? You seem awfully sure of yourself…"_

_Ilya-chan curtsied and then looked at us with a tinge of (playful) malevolence. "Hm hm hm. Yep. Normally, he'd be dead or worse if I weren't here."_

"_Ehe!" both of us Tohsaka sisters gasped at the same time. Just what was she talking about?_

_Ilya-chan stood straight again and gave us a warm, genuine smile. She's awfully cute, now that I have a good look at her. Crimson eyes, silvery hair…she's almost like a snow angel._

"_Shirou might wake up in a few days if I treat him each day…or a few weeks…but it's okay. He'll wake up eventually, I can guarantee it," she said, "I'm not worrying you, am I?"_

_I smiled in return. It was light, but it made her happy. "No…well, maybe a little, but I'm just naturally that way…hehe."_

_Ilya-chan bent over just behind me, just in my sight as I laid my head back down on the pillow as Dr. Tohsaka worked on my arm. _

…_I could never have asked for more._

_My dearest sister, Rin Tohsaka, to my left…my beloved knight and my lover, Arturia Pendragon, to my right…my new and close friend, Illyasviel von Einzbern…all three of them were looking straight at me, into my eyes. Mixtures of the brightest colors I could ever imagine were all focused on me. They were always there for me, in the end. My friends…my family…the closest to me in all respects and from all backgrounds they came._

_My life was always dark and cruel. Every day was the same-despair. Pain. Hate. Anger. Sadness. Remorse. The pain of living yet the fear of death. I was the living embodiment of contradiction. Hate was all I knew. It taught me how to breath, how to eat, how to exist as a person. Senpai became my shining light, my everlasting white knight…or so I thought. I didn't know…I can't tell who's fault it really was. Nee-san never helped me…but I never asked for it, never knew to just talk with her about it. And I had plenty of chances. I was afraid my entire life. That one day, I would never wake up. But I did. And now, here I was._

_I had the family that was the envy of many others, or deserved to be. With the darkness in my eyes for so long, I didn't see that the light was right next to me. Closed for so long, their healing hands helped me to open them. _

_And see them all embrace me at the same time. It hurts, but it was only a little pain. Just to let me know I was alive. _

_Saber-san asked me, finally, "Sakura, um…my lady, your kiss, it…"_

"_Hm?"_

_She shook her head. "I feel silly for asking, but…you kissed me, during the pact making. I had heard that the techniques to do so could be quite, er, 'intimate', but was that part of the contract for a Servant such as myself?…"_

_I closed my eyes. _

_And smiled._


End file.
